How Can It End This Way?
by OnyxTears
Summary: The fight with Naraku is now over. Plans have been made as to what should be done now. Kagome goes to talk with Inuyasha when some very wierd things begin happening. ONESHOT on how the series could end. Read and Review everyone!


How Can It End This Way?

Alright everyone. This is my one shot on a possibility on how the series could end. Please don't hate me I was listening to Enya and this sort of… popped out. Review please and tell me what you think. I know it's short but it is only one scene. Thank you all!

* * *

Kagome let herself fall onto the soft mattress that Kaede had provided for her to sleep on. It was over. Naraku was gone and it was finally over… As her dearest friends and teammates crawled into the covers ready to sleep off one of the most trying and tiring battles of their lives, Kagome thought of everything that brought her to the point where she now was. 

Three years ago she'd been pulled into the well at her family's shrine by a centipede demon who was after the Shikon no Tama. She'd met Inuyasha, and although he hated her at first, they soon became friends, then she realized she loved him and would do anything to stay by his side.

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango had joined them soon after the Jewel had been shattered by one of her most careless moments. She briefly wondered over all the pain they'd gone through before that final battle. Kouga had been there, Sesshoumaru, and even Kagura had joined the fight at the last moment, though she died when Naraku realized that she was against him and pressed her heart in his hand.

Kagome's gaze drifted to where Sango lay sleeping in Miroku's ever watchful presence. Kagome could never imagine losing Souta the way that Sango had lost Kohaku today. But she had Miroku to take care of her now. Miroku's curse was lifted, but Sango had agreed to be his bride, and they were going to take Shippo with them as well. They would make a wonderful family.

Kagome sat up on the soft mattress, despite the exhaustion that washed over her. She didn't want to waste one moment that she had now. Her gaze drifted from those surrounding her out the door where Inuyasha sat in the familiar position he always took when he was keeping watch, except now, things were different. The full moon sent it's pure silver light cascading over the raven hair flowing carefully over Inuyasha's shoulders. His blue eyes gazed at the moon in silent reflection. He was probably thinking the same way she was.

She carefully slipped out from under her covers and slipped her shoes on before joining him under the stars. The love in her heart swelled and choked her, leaving her unable to speak. He'd made this choice for her. He'd become human for her, wishing on the Shikon Jewel to become human and to be able to join her in her own time.

"Kagome? I-" His smooth voice faded out and was replaced with the sounds of Kyoto all around her. The planes, the cars, the chattering of people everywhere. The sounds faded, leaving Kagome facing a very confused Inuyasha.

What was happening? "Inuyasha I think-" He was talking to her but she couldn't hear him and the sounds of her own time filled her ears once again. They faded as they had before, leaving Kagome to face the pure horror that showed on Inuyasha's face as he stood and pulled her into his arms. She was being sent back.

With a horror that she had never known even when facing down Naraku she had never felt a terror like the one that filled her now. Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips with his own as the sounds of her own time began to fill her ears again and the forest around them began to disappear as well, becoming replaced by the familiar surroundings of her family shrine. His lips left hers for only a moment as he whispered to her.

She couldn't hear him but the words he'd spoken lingered in the air as his lips touched hers once more before she fell to her knees in front of the God Tree in the present day. He was gone.. The Shikon Jewel had sent her back and tricked them all. Tears poured over Kagome's cheeks as Inuyasha's lingering words echoed in her ears, canceling out every sound around her. _"Kagome… I'll always love you."_


End file.
